


cradled by the comfort that's you

by palangga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i say so hehe, filo/eng, no beta we winging this, poor attempt to write fluff, suna has two sisters
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palangga/pseuds/palangga
Summary: suna rintarou and miya osamu babysits.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	cradled by the comfort that's you

**Author's Note:**

> reposted due to impulsive decisions.

“Sandali lang!” Narinig kong sumigaw si Rintarou sa loob ng apartment niya bago ito binuksan. Nagulat siya nang makita ako, and I raised my eyebrow as if to ask him kung may problema ba.

Agad na tinignan niya ang cellphone niya. “Ay, _shit_. Sorry, mahal, nakalimutan kong pupunta ka pala today. Nawala sa isip ko, may nangyari kasi.” Natataranta niyang sabi sa akin bago hinalikan ang pisngi ko at pinapasok ako sa loob.

He excused himself for a while as I took a seat sa may sala. 

“Love, may problema tayo,” Tumingin ako sa direksyon ni Rintarou na ngayo’y kandong kandong na ang isang bata. 

I looked at Suna, the kid, at my boyfriend again, then back at the kid. Confused for a second, I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as my heart started to pick up its pacing. Replacing my confusion was an unfamiliar feeling filled with bad jitters— a feeling I wasn't a fan of.

With all the remaining courage I had left in me, I confronted him. “Rintarou, umamin ka nga, nakabuntis ka ba?"

Tinignan ako ng boyfriend ko bago tumawa nang malakas. Kumunot ang noo ko sa reaksyon niya. 

Lumapit siya sa’kin at umupo sa tabi ko, hawak-hawak pa rin ang bata. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ko at hinarap ako sa kanya. Magtatanong na sana ako muli nang hinalikan niya ang noo ko bago ang mga labi ko. 

“Bakit, ‘Samu? Gusto mo bang ikaw lang baby ko?”

Umirap ako. “Huwag mo nga akong niloloko, sa tingin mo ba nakakatawa ‘to?”

“Grabe ka naman sa’kin, pamangkin ko ‘to e. Tignan mo, ang cute diba? Magkamukha ba kami?” Hinarap niya ang bata sa akin at ngumiti. 

Tumango lang ako, immediately forcing myself to look away partly because nahiya ako sa sarili ko dahil nag-assume kaagad ako nang kung ano-ano. 

May trampoline ba sila rito? Bilis ko kasing tumalon sa conclusions e. _Char_.

“Huwag ka nang magtampo, ‘Samu, sorry na. It slipped my mind kasi busy rin ako the whole week,” He held my hand, intertwining our fingers. “Alam mo naman sila ate, bigla lang nagpaparamdam.”

Napatingin ako sa kanya. “Ate?”

He shrugged. “You know, sila ate Reika?”

Tumango ako. _Ah_ , _that ate Reika_. Slowly, my eyes trailed between the baby girl na kandong ni Rintarou. Medyo napangiti ako at how I can see the resemblance between them. She got the fox-like eyes, nose, and lips. May pagka-chubby rin ‘yung cheeks ng baby.

Kung hindi ko lang talaga boyfriend si Rintarou, iisipin kong anak niya ‘to. 

“Anong pangalan niya?” I asked, switching the topic. 

Napalitan ang pag-alala na nasa mukha niya ng ngiti. “Yui, cute ‘no?”

I rolled my eyes. “Sige nalang, sabi mo e.”

Rintarou faced the kid in front of him and pouted. “Napilitin si tito ‘Samu mo, Yui. Cute ka naman ah? Magkamukha nga tayo e. Slight lang nga, kasi mas pogi ako.”

Tinignan ko lang boyfriend ko na para bang nahihibang na ito. Napatawa ako saglit kaya ngumiti ito sa’kin. “Bagay.”

“Hm? Alin? ‘Yung kapogian ko?”

I shook my head. “You being a Dad. I can see you being a great Dad to your kids in the near future. But that too, I guess.” 

And it’s true, kahit na sinasabi ni Rintarou sa’kin na mas magaling ako pagdating sa mga lutuin and being a “boyfriend” in general, I can see him excelling in the aspect of being a Dad. His gaze softened, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb in comfort.

“ _You_ and _I_ will be great dads in the future, you’ll see,” Rintarou says with complete determination. 

My heart fell in a good way when the words left his lips and it confirmed how I'm truly in love with this man. He and his choice of words nga talaga. 

I nodded. Still looking at Yui, I poked her right cheek, making her burst in a fit of giggles, grabbing my finger that was still resting on her cheek. My heart instantly warmed on the spot. 

I looked at Rintarou who’s now wearing a frown. “Mahal, what’s up?”

He shook his head. “Wala, it’s just that, when I used to do it before, umiiyak si Yui. Pero ba’t parang may nabubuong favoritism dito? Aray, ha. I’m hurt.” Rintarou clutched his chest dramatically with his free hand. 

What he said just now sort of made me confident in a way. It’s not like I hate kids — especially infants — I just wasn’t used to them considering how I’m the youngest in my family and ‘di naman gano’n kalaki ang gap namin ni Atsumu. “May bago na akong paboritong Suna.”

Rintarou covered Yui’s ears and said in a hushed voice, “ _Gago_ , Tetsu na si Ate kaya ‘di Suna si Yui.”

I shrugged. “Doesn’t change the fact na ako paborito ni Yui.” I cooed, softly pinching her cheeks.

“Yabang.”

*

“So? Do you want something to eat? What do you want to do?” Rintarou asked after he put Yui to sleep, gently closing the bedroom door behind him, looking at me with tired eyes.

Judging Rintarou’s expression, I figured na nahirapan siguro siyang patulugin kay Yui, and that it probably took a while for her to sleep dahil mukhang ‘di naman inaantok ‘yun bago sila pumasok sa loob ng kwarto pero kailangan daw ng afternoon nap dahil ipinagbilin ‘to ng Ate niya. 

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do, especially with Yui asleep in the other room,” I said, turning the TV on to watch Netflix. I felt the couch sink a little after, Rintarou occupying the space beside me. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me while I looked for something to watch. “Where’s Ren, by the way? Still at school?”

“Mn, ako raw susundo mamayang 2:45 kasi busy sa trabaho sila Mama at Ate,” I heard Rintarou jokingly grumble which made me chuckle in amusement. “Sabi nila ako raw magbabantay kasi off ko rin naman daw ngayon.”

“Aw, _Kuya Rinrin_ ,” I cooed, turning around to pinch his cheeks. “Ang bait mo naman, Kuya Rinrin.” I bursted out laughing the moment he glared at me and my teasing. 

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my face and closed the distance between us. Just when I thought that he was going to bring our lips together, lumaki ang mga mata ko sa gulat when he placed a kiss on my forehead instead.

_Tangina naman, e._

The moment his lips left my forehead, I knew that I was burning all over. He smirked in accomplishment, nonchalantly shrugging as if ‘di niya binulabog puso ko just now. Rintarou snatched the remote control from my grip while I was still in the middle of composing myself.

“What do you want to watch? Meteor Garden?”

Yeah, I can still never get used to him despite dating him for three years. It's crazy how things never get old and that I still get butterflies around him. Parang tanga, truly, _but in the best possible way ever._

I grabbed the remote control back, sticking my tongue out at him. “Madaya.”

*

Not long after in the middle of an episode, Yui started crying in the other room. I paused the episode and Rintarou sighed in defeat, rubbing his face. “I’ll be back, I’ll just prepare Yui’s formula.”

I stopped him. “Ako na, mahal. Nasa kwarto lang naman ‘yun, diba?” 

Rintarou looked at me as if he was looking for something in my expression. He just ended up giving me one of his rare smiles and nodded. “Yeah, it’s all prepared. Good luck, _Kuya ‘Samu._ ”

I stood up and made my way towards the bedroom. Gently opening the door, I could already hear Yui’s crying getting louder which in a way, made my heart physically hurt.

Quickly preparing her formula, I approached the bed and saw how Yui was in tears, whimpering while sucking her thumb. She laid down in between the two large pillows Rintarou had probably put to prevent her from rolling off the bed.

“Gising na ang baby Yui namin, gutom ka na ba?” I asked using my baby voice as if she could answer my question. “Eto na, love,” I said as I carried her in my arms and gave her the bottle. 

After feeding her, I let her burp before laying her down on the bed again. Seeing that she has calmed down, panatag na loob ko. Was it always that easy?

“Favoritism talaga,” I hear someone scoff softly behind me, making me whip my head towards the direction of the voice. As expected, it was Rintarou, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. “Wala na, uwian na.”

His statement made me roll my eyes playfully once again, and patted the space next to me. “O.A mo, ikaw naman paborito kong Suna.”

“Siyempre, sino pa bang favorite mo kundi ako lang?” Rintarou said, his tone filled with confidence.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Malay mo, si Ren pala paborito kong Suna.”

“Ha-ha, funny,” Laughing sarcastically, the bed dipped the moment Rintarou laid on the bed, propping his elbows to face me. “You're not her favorite Miya, though.”

I gasped dramatically. “Si ‘Tsumu paborito niyang Miya?! What nonsense! ‘Di ko ‘to tanggap!”

Tumawa si Rintarou. 

_Yeah, definitely music to my ears._

“Ikaw naman paborito kong Miya so okay na ‘yun,” He said, reaching out to cup my cheek, gently poking the part where sometimes lumalabas dimple ko.

As if on cue, umiyak ulit si Yui. “Ako na papalit sa diaper niya, sige na, magbibihis na rin ako dahil malapit nang mag 2:45.” 

“Okay,” Sabi ko, while still lying on the bed. 

Inayos ko ang mga unan bago ako humiga nang saglit sa kama habang pinapalitan ni Rintarou ang diaper ni Yui. “Rin, pahiram ng phone mo, Instagram lang. Naiwan ko sa sala ‘yung akin. Katamad bumangon.”

I heard him chuckle before saying, “Nasa loob lang ng drawer, mahal, alam mo naman ‘yung passcode.”

Upon retrieving Rintarou’s phone, I opened my Instagram account na ‘di ko na inabala pang i-log out since then. 

It has always been like that ever since, kahit hindi pa kami ni Rintarou, I always seem to have my Instagram account logged in on his phone kasi lagi kong nakakalimutan o lagi akong tinatamad kunin kung naiiwan ko sa kabilang kwarto.

It's not a test of loyalty, it's just something that has become… normal for the both of us, and I trust Rintarou enough that he won’t try to pry when it comes to my privacy despite having my account logged in on his phone and him in mine.

I opened my Instagram Story and took a picture of Rintarou’s back. I chose a filter and captioned it with ‘ _tito duties_ ’ before uploading it. Smiling to myself, my heart warmed upon knowing how much of a Dad material my boyfriend can be.

‘Di ko namalayang nakaidlip ako until I felt someone shaking my body awake. My eyes fluttered open to see Rintarou in front of me, carrying Yui who was sucking her thumb, staring at me with her fox-like eyes. 

“Mahal, tara na? 2:00 PM na. Medyo traffic pa papuntang pre-school ni Ren,” Rintarou said gently, and with his free hand, he brushed back the hair that was covering my eyes. He smiled and then said, “Your hair’s getting longer.”

I pulled myself up from the bed. “You love it anyways.”

“Yeah, I do.” Rintarou whispered. “ _I do_.”

We stayed like that for a while until Yui suddenly bursted out whining, almost wiggling uncontrollably in Rintarou’s arms. Napatawa kaming dalawa and Yui looked at the both of us in complete confusion before proceeding to whine again.

“Okay, baby, eto na, aalis na tayo,” Rintarou said as he stood, leaving the room. 

I fixed the bed before I went out, and grabbed my phone that was resting on top of the coffee table in the living room. After I put on my shoes, I chuckled to myself upon seeing Rintarou struggling to tie his shoelaces especially with Yui in his arms and her bag slung over his shoulders.

“Mahal, here, I’ll carry Yui, kawawa ka naman,” Natatawang sabi ko. He looked at me and sighed in relief before letting me carry Yui. He mumbled something to which I purposely ignored, snickering to myself.

*

“Renren, kuya’s here!” Rintarou said, waving his arm the moment Ren was released by the school guard. She jogs towards Rintarou, hugging him and kissing his cheek as a greeting. 

Ren’s eyes trailed over to me then to Yui and walked towards our direction. She gave me a hug saying, “Hi, Kuya ‘Samu!” before pinching Yui’s cheeks softly, saying hi as well. 

“Ano, tara na?” Rintarou said, walking over to the driver’s seat. 

Ren looked at him then at me in confusion. “Mall tayo, Kuyas?”

I shrugged as I strapped Yui in the child safety seat, not knowing what Rintarou has in mind. Thankfully, he agreed, making Ren cheer in the backseat of the car. After I buckled Yui’s seatbelt, I made my way towards the passenger seat and sighed.

“Pagod na, baby?” Rintarou asked, looking at me after he effortlessly stuck the key in the ignition. Before I could even reply, I heard Ren making fake gagging noises.

“Kuya Rin, not here! _Not here_!” 

Napatawa naman ako sa reaction niya at napailing. 

“This day’s been fun, all because I got to spend it with you and the two girls you love the most.”

“For the next date, I’ll let you have me all to yourself,” Rintarou said, leaning to kiss my lips.

Quickly pulling away, I once again heard Ren whine in the backseat.

“Kuya Rinrin!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comments really appreciated.


End file.
